Neera's Faptastic Adventure
by eeveeman
Summary: Sorry i deleted this earlier, but i am reposting it now so please, read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was a somewhat sunny day in the middle of the afternoon. There were a few clouds but the sun shone brightly down upon the earth. A reddish gold furred figure on two legs walked into the dark forest slowly as she thought of the many things that were happening, and how stressed out she was.

"Neera, you gotta calm down" she told herself under her breath.

However as she walked into a slightly dark part of the forest she heard a feint noise. She thought it better to be ignored.

She realized her leg was a little sore from walking so long. She sat softly on a tree stump and began rubbing her leg gently.

In her mind, she was not only thinking of everything that was going on, she also was thinking of how horny she was. As she stroked up her leg, this became all too evident. She felt her crotch, drenched by her feelings, and thought she should take care of it.

She slowly glided a finger over her moist pussy and began rubbing it, moaning ever so softly as she did so. She greatly enjoyed the feeling, yet longed for something more. Sadly for her, this would have to do until she found a suitable mate.

She spread her legs slightly and increasing the speed of her rubbing, moaning slightly louder when from doing so. She laid her remaining hand on her left breast softly, rubbing it gently and grinning while she moaned from her self-caused pleasure. She slowly inserted a single finger into her pussy and moaned louder than before, yet still to softly for almost anyone out of the range of five feet to hear, almost.

She slowly and softly slid her finger in and out of herself, all the while moaning in a slowly growing range of audibility. Her other hand, in the mean while, began squeezing her breast, adding to her pleasure. She then squeezed two of her fingers around her nipple, and began to rub it and twirl it slightly between her furry fingers, she moaned loud enough to be heard almost ten feet away and picked up speed with her finger still pumping in and out of her drenched pussy.

She decided to add a second finger to her pussy and slowly slid it in. Gaining an idea, she pumped one finger in herself, while she pumped the other one out, and vice versa. She moaned loudly, a bit too loudly and a pair of ears heard her moans, and then smelled the scent her pussy was giving off, and his hunt began.

She moaned and hid a laugh within it as the thin fur on her finger began tickling the inner walls of her pussy as well as pleasuring it. She thought momentarily and lifted her large breast, placing the nipple to her own mouth, and began sucking on it, letting loose moans into her breast, causing it to vibrate slightly. One of her nine tails raised from the ground to her other breast, and began rubbing the nipple.

She got rougher on herself, causing her to moan loud enough for anyone within one hundred feet to hear her, if it were not for her breast absorbing the noise and using it as pleasuring vibrations, she began to nibble on her nipple and lick the very tip of it.

She slid one of her other tails up and down her ass slowly, enjoying the sensation as she pleasured herself. Then she hammered her tail into her anus, sliding it back and forth as fast as possible. She moaned into her breast and it was vibrating so hard that her other breast was now vibrating with force as well.

She used yet another tail and slid it between her large breasts into her cleavage, and pumped it back and forth, bashing her tail softly into her chin. She began squeezing her breast roughly with the hand that held it to her mouth.

She felt her climax was coming soon and stopped everything. Then, using her extreme flexibility lowered her entire face to her crotch and slowly licked her pussy. She placed her hands on her ass and forcefully pushed her face into her crotch all the way, and began sucking on the rims of her pussy's lips.

She quickly slid her tongue into her pussy and began licking it madly. She soon found herself slamming three tails into her anus all at once, moaning loudly into her own pussy and causing enough vibration to send her over the edge, she came in her own mouth and swallowed her cum, she began licking the stray beats of cum from her pussy, uncurled, and laid spread-eagle style on the ground, exhausted and not fully satisfied.

As she lay on the ground, a small puddle of cum slowly leaked from her pussy, she shone in her afterglow.


	2. Chapter 2

She lay there for a good ten minutes, her pussy still drenched from her recent play.

She heard a noise, a loud rustling, but she had not enough strength left to move away. A figure emerged from the bushes to her left, but her head was tilted right and she did not have the energy to even turn her head.

"WH…who goes there?" she mustered.

"That matters not," she could tell by the voice that this was in fact, a male.

"I am simply here out of interest of that delightful smell" he grinned and lowed himself to her pussy

She could instantly tell from the fur covering his face, by the color and pattern of black stripes, she realized this was an Arcanine. In her mind, she was filled with joy; she knew Arcanine had very long, think, and overall huge dicks. As she thought this, the large canine's long and rough tongue glided across her pussy lips, licking up all the cum he could for a taste. She moaned loudly at this and arched her back slightly, she loved the feeling.

She moaned softly, and he seemed to grin from this. Still paralyzed from the neck down from the intense pleasure she had received, and a completely new level she is just being introduced to.

"What is your *moan* name?" she asked weakly.

"My name, why do you wish to know?" he responded, placing his hands on her thighs and began rubbing the gentle area roughly, causing her to moan louder.

"Well *loud moan* if you want *moan* to get much far*loud moan* farther…you need to *moan* tell me, it is only *moan* fair." She said with a bit of trouble between much more moaning.

"Well" he paused. "My name is Alex" he said plainly.

Neera smiled for a second, until she felt his hand slide down to her crotch and a single finger slowly push itself into her pussy. She moaned loudly, of course she had slid her own fingers into her pussy, but his felt even better in her, she felt like it was heaven on earth.

She found herself whining as soon as she felt him lift his head from her crotch. He moved to her face and held out several round objects, sitrius berries. He fed them to her and she gained her strength back enough to be able to handle this.

She grinned at him and wanted to thank him for the little treatment she had received from him. She looked at his crotch and saw that he had not even peeked out of his sheath yet, "this will be fun" she thought to herself happily.

She sat up and leant towards his sack and sheath, and gently gave it a test lick. When he gave a small smile to her she grinned, "Very fun", she thought.

She engulfed his sack into her mouth and gently began sucking on it, she laughed in her mind when she heard he was moaning lowly. She placed her hands on his thighs for support but also slowly rubbed them to try to coax his dick out of hiding; she desperately wanted to see how big he was. She began licking his sack while sucking harder trying to get the tip of his dick out.

She soon succeeded and noticed a small rod like object beginning to rise from his sheath. She smirked and released his sack, moving her head up slightly and began licking the small pink head. He let out a light moan and it started growing in size a bit, reaching three inches.

She took the small dick into her mouth and began sucking it, and it responded by growing another three inches reaching six inches, Neera hoped this would not be the end.

She began bobbing her head up and down while sucking his dick hard, blushing softly when she felt his dick grow long enough that she is glad she has no gag reflex. He grew another two inches totaling eight inches so far. She began licking it while sucking and got excellent results, she was amazed when his dick reached ten inches.

She let him out of her mouth, grinning at him.

"Can you get bigger?" she asked hopefully.

"Much" he responded simply.

She grinned and grabbed hold of her breasts, spreading them slightly. She slid his dick in-between her large breasts and pushed them together. She played with his dick using her breasts as she moved them up and down pleasuring him greatly. She got an idea when his dick grew another inch, "11 inches!" she thought happily, if he got much bigger she would make sure he never left her side.

She opened her mouth and when she pushed her breasts down she caught the head of his dick in her mouth and began sucking and bobbing her head, she pumped him in her breasts but made sure she could keep him in her mouth at all times.

"I cannot take much more of this!" he announced to her through loud moans.

"Good," she thought to herself.

"Cum, cum in my mouth, give me a taste." She continued thinking.

She sucked hard and, as he promised, he came into her mouth, hard.

She swallowed as much as she could in one gulp, but it kept replenishing and she enjoyed the taste, so she kept swallowing. She pulled him out of her, a bit too soon, and he shot cum all over her face. She smiled and licked it off the best she could and smiled at him.

"Did you like that?" she questioned him, using a sexy tone.

"Oh hell yeah!" he said grinning.

Neera licked her lips and grinned at Alex, noticing that his dick had some cum leaking from it. She quickly licked it off to make him a bit bigger, 3 inches bigger, from the combination of her licking the head of his dick, and that her breasts were covered in cum and bouncing up and down.

She grinned. "Fourteen inches!" she started doing a happy dance in her head, but then he said something that shocked her a bit.

"It still gets bigger." He said to her simply, with a hint of wanting more treatment in his voice.

She gasped slightly, "how big does this guy get?" she questioned to herself.

She figured that she had better find out, but couldn't wait any longer to let him in, so she got up and slammed his face in her crotch, he caught the scent and instantly shot up another two inches.

"You got me!" he said sticking his hands up in fake guilt.

She stared in awe for a moment, "sixteen inches, wow" she said to herself quietly, and repeated once.

He laughed after a moment and brought her back to reality.

"Ready?" he asked her excitedly. She nodded in agreement, still a bit shocked.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders; she felt his firm grip and winced.

"If his grip is this strong, I cannot wait for his thrust" she thought to herself playfully, and giggled to herself.

She felt the head of his dick press against the entrance to her pussy.

"Ready?" he questioned her one last time.

"Oh hell yeah!" she responded eagerly.

He slowly pushed the head of his dick into her pussy, her moaning loudly, but justified considering it was her first time with an actual dick inside of her. She definitely enjoyed it, considering she was still moaning and he had not actually moved, she blushed a little and asked him to continue.

He agreed and slowly slid himself into her, inch by inch. She moaned louder and louder with each inch that he slid in, but he was quickly stopped by some form of a barrier.

"You are still a virgin?" his expression was filled with surprise.

"Ye…yes" Neera responded.

"Well I will just have to fix that, wont I?" Alex said through a grin.

"Although you know there will be a slight pain, right?" he asked cautiously.

"…yes…I know" she answered hesitantly, she had just met this guy, but she was not just going to have sex with him, somehow she quickly took a liking to the fiery furred creature. She noticed how kind he was being, how gentle he was handling her, she thought he must actually care, he is not just after a quick fuck.

"Ok then" he said.

He pulled back slowly and carefully, he would be gentle and careful up to the point where that was not possible.

"Here it goes," he said calmly.

He thrust into her pussy extremely hard shattering her hymen. Neera howled in pain at this, but assured Alex that she was ok. They stay like this for a moment, allowing Neera to regain her composure from the pain.

A small while later, Neera gave Alex the ok and he pulled back again even though he was only far enough in to break her hymen. He pulled as far back as to only have the very tip of his dick in her, Neera was quietly purring in anticipation.

She let out a loud moan as he slowly slid his dick into her. The further he went in, the louder she moaned. She squirmed happily in his grasp.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist once he was seven inches in. He slid his hands down from her shoulders to her ass, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was in heaven.

He slid another five inches in a bit quicker and she moaned audibly, so audibly that all creatures within forty feet of the clearing had fled, fearing for their lives.

He then thrust the remainder of himself into her, he was amazed that he fit all the way in. she moaned loudly and scared off more creatures, she loved this feeling. Alex could easily tell this by her moaning.

"Now comes the real fun" Alex said through a grin.

She grinned back, knowing exactly what he meant. However, Alex was not expecting her to turn on him when Neera decided to take dominance and used her weight to swing him onto the ground. Before he could speak up, she was lifting her crotch a few inches into the air and sliding it back down. Alex moaned and was unable to even speak out of surprise.

Neera realized that she wanted even more of his dick sliding in and out of her, so she thought of something quickly.

While Neera thought, Alex noticed that her breasts were bouncing up and down, which just made him hornier.

Neera lowered all nine of her tails to the ground, and actually started using them to push her up higher. She used this method to pump up and down with raising speed and power. She kept this going, sliding up and down his entire sixteen-inch length.

In no time at all Neera cummed, and hard. Also as her walls clamped down on Alex's dick, he hit his limit and shot stream after stream of cum into her pussy.

Exhausted, Neera fell onto Alex, burying her head in his chest, with his dick still inside of her drenched pussy, and she began to fall asleep. Alex smiled warmly and gently rubbed her head, lulling her to sleep, with his arm around her to keep her secure.

Neera awoke about two hours later and found Alex still there, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Would you like to stay with me?" she asked him.

"Definitely" he responded.

"Well then are we mates?" she asked hopefully.

Alex said nothing at first, then lifted her head up slightly and kissed her passionately.

"Absolutely" he said smiling.

He was about to pull out of her when she said…

"No, leave it in, I like it"

He laughed and gently pushed it back in as far as he could, then they resumed lying with each other, her in his arms, smiling ever so happily.

……

Well there it is. This is my first lemon so please give me any and all feedback you have. Alex will eventually show up in "my first pokemon" and I will try to start writing that story again. This story was requested by Neera so I dedicate it to her, hope you enjoyed, especially Neera. Remember to r&r.


End file.
